


Pronxu's Oviposition Short Stories

by pronxu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Bondage, Come Inflation, Creampie, Edgeplay, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Character, Mpreg, Multi, Omorashi, Oviposition, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Urination, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronxu/pseuds/pronxu
Summary: Collection of the short stories (mostly requests by followers) I posted on tumblr with my original characters. They are mostly sweet queer PWP, so enjoy if you're into belly, egg and (m)preg stuff.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. Kahim & Rem – Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> If you wonder how my universe works and want to find out more, I compiled some stuff in my old FAQ tumblr. You can have a look at the stuff that hasn't been flagged / deleted since the nsfw purge.
> 
> https://pronxu-faq.tumblr.com/

Sometimes Kahim still can’t believe his luck. His whole childhood he thought he was worth nothing, that nobody cared if he lived or suddenly stopped breathing. Of course the poor care for each other, but Kahim had nobody back then, thrown out of his hatcher’s door and into a life that was his personal living nightmare until the day he saved him.

Kahim still remembers the glistening gold all over Rem’s body and how the rich fabrics he wore waved softly in the warm breeze. Remembers the look on his face, at first just a glimpse in his direction. Kahim didn’t have the strength back then to keep himself up for a long time, cowering in dark corners to not get sunburnt. But he had looked after Rem because he had been so beautiful, like a god from the woods come to life in the dirty streets of the city. Kahim didn’t know if he was dreaming but he didn’t care, and then the beautiful man stopped and turned around, facing him in his weak state, disregarded by everyone else. Kahim couldn’t believe his eyes when he came closer, body moving carefully but so majestically.   
“When was the last time you laid?” the stranger asked, worry in his golden eyes as he knelt down beside Kahim, seemingly not caring if his robes got dirty. Kahim wanted to answer, but he was too speechless and too weak to raise his voice, not having been used in weeks anyways. The young man seemed to understand as much, so he simply put a hand on Kahim’s forehead, feeling the hotness despite him sitting in the shadows. Kahim watched as he bit his lip, could see it in his eyes as he made a decision.   
“Don’t move, I’ll be back shortly,” he said then, both hands on Kahim’s bony shoulders now, then on his face, and Kahim thought in this moment, that if he died now, he could die happily.

The stranger surely hadn’t been gone for long, but for Kahim it felt like an eternity. Time was a blur, and when he saw the young man approach again he was glad he was still awake to witness his beauty for a second time.   
“Here, I brought you water. Don’t drink too fast.” The cool fluid felt like heaven on his dry tongue. The boy helped him sip some of it and Kahim wondered what he had done to deserve this. When he finished the stranger started to examine his belly, filled tightly with eggs he was too weak to lay and not enough water in his body for it to force them out smoothly by itself.   
“I will help you get them out if you want me to. Do you think you can do it?” the stranger asked him, ready to reach for the dirty loin cloth that covered his lap. Kahim blinked, confusion written on his face, but the idea of not feeling full anymore sparked a glimmer of hope inside him, so he nodded weakly. The beautiful stranger smiled and slid closer, getting the dirty fabric around Kahim’s hips out of the way. Then he reached into his robes and pulled out a small wooden container.   
“You’re bigger than the average incubator would be and you're a breeder, I hope your insides aren’t hurt yet …” he said, opening the container and covering his right hand with the oily substance in it. Kahim simply watched him in wonder, and then he felt his warm hand on his member and he gasped, partly in pain but also in pleasure, which surprised him. He hadn’t felt good laying eggs in such a long time, and the tender touches from this man felt amazing.   
“Just breathe, I will do the work for you for now. I will tell you when you have to push but I think you’ll know yourself.” Kahim closed his eyes, doing as the stranger said and breathed. He felt his dick harden under the careful but practiced touches and how his body started working to produce enough fluid to get the eggs out.   
“Ah …”, he rasped, and the stranger turned his head to look at him.  
“Does it hurt?” he asked, sounding a little alarmed, but Kahim shook his head and gasped again.  
“It feels … good,” he whispered, panting. He opened his eyes just in time to see how the boy looked at him with such tenderness that Kahim felt his chest ache.   
“You’re going to be fine,” he heard him whisper before he quickened his pace and Kahim moaned loudly. His legs were shaking and then it was there, the familiar pressure from the eggs, signaling him that he needed to push to make it easier and quicker. The man told him too, and he pushed as hard as he could, stomach constricting and his member twitching in the stranger’s hand and oh gods, how he moved his hand was just right and Kahim felt the hot burn of pleasure shooting down his dick and then the first egg was coming through. It was way too dry but the movement on his cock helped and Kahim buried his head in the stranger’s neck and whimpered as he helped him through one egg after the other.   
“You’re doing so well, darling, come on, one more, here we go,” the stranger mumbled and helped to get the small eggs through Kahim’s oversensitive member. 

After approximately half of what was inside Kahim was lying on the dirty ground, he urged Kahim to take a break and drink some more, and Kahim eagerly complied. He was feeling much better now, so much of the pressure on his belly gone, and with newfound strength he thanked his savior.  
“I’m glad I can help. I’m Rem, by the way,” he said and smiled down on Kahim who was lying on his lap for the time being.  
“I’m Kahim. How can I ever repay you for what you have done for me?” Rem laughed and it sounded so light and beautifu that Kahim had to swallow because his heart was beating so fast and he might have said something stupid.  
"You don’t have to. You really don’t. Now let’s get those eggs out of you.” This time it went a lot smoother. Not only because of the balm and the water Kahim drank, but also because he could feel the long forgotten tightness of a nearing orgasm in his guts.  
“Rem, ah, I’m … I’m going to-” It all happened so fast he could barely keep up with the emotions that washed over him. His dick twitched and another egg found its way onto the floor, and then he came, thick spurts of his sperm landing on the floor beside the eggs and on his thighs and Rem’s hand, who worked him through the whole thing with soft words of encouragement. Kahim moaned and gasped and shook, fingers searching for a grip on the floor and in Rem’s expensive clothes. 

After some time when he calmed down, he opened his eyes again and looked up to Rem, who was stroking his almost empty belly and smiled. Rem smiled back, eyes shining in a way Kahim hadn’t been able to witness from another person in a long time, especially not directed at him.   
“I think I can manage now. Thank you so much, Rem.” Rem blushed a little and shook his head, worrying his lip again. Kahim looked at him, wondering what was going on in his mind.  
“Actually I … wanted to ask you if you would be okay with me taking you home with me. I figured you don’t have one because I think I saw you around here a lot and … I’d like you to get better and have a place to stay. If you want to.”

For a moment Kahim wasn’t able to breathe. There must have been a look of utter shock on his face because Rem paled in front of him and started to take it all back but Kahim shook his head and gripped Rem’s clothes and pulled him in so he could lie his face on his shoulder when the tears came. 

It still feels like a dream to him, even now. And he surely will never forget the feeling when Rem asked him to come home with him. He likes to remember this day, especially when he feels like he takes the life Rem gave him that day for granted. He tends to get a little emotional though, so he puts his arms around Rem’s sleeping body in front of him and pulls him closer, burying his face in his blond hair and one hand moving down to lay on Rem’s belly that is filled with his clutch. 

When sleep finally pulls him back in, there are no nightmares anymore.


	2. Nukh – Memories and Hot Springs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a twitter for anyone interested. there's some new art and i'm reposting the old stuff from tumblr  
> https://twitter.com/pronxu - must be 18+ to follow and pls have your age in your bio

It’s a mild evening and the cool air feels good on his skin, sweat slowly drying. He’s on his way to the springs near the woods west to the village and he enjoys the feeling of tired muscles and the afterglow of some great orgasms that still leave a tingling feeling in his limbs. 

The thought of Rem approaching him with this interesting request a few days ago brings a smile to his lips. He’s had a fair share of wild nights, Nukh knows, and even now with his cute elf partner Nukh loves to see how he still seeks out breathtaking experiences and he’s glad he could join in on that one. Rem is a great lover, and he also had fun with his two friends. Especially Pakko, but the guy is known in the village for his insatiable libido anyways and Nukh is sure he had sex with him at least once or twice before. He himself is quite keen on sex, even for his age where the body slowly starts to settle down while the eggs come more infrequently and in smaller clutches. He enjoys being old though, less eggs mean less uncontrollable cravings and he learned to train his mind and his libido to suit his needs. 

When he reaches the springs he notices that there’s already someone there. Two people to be precise. One catches his attention almost immediately, he’s had some great nights with them before and when their eyes meet he greets them in silence. He rids himself of his loin cloth and wastes no time getting into the warm water that immediately embraces his worn out joints and he sighs in pleasure. He spends some time just leaning back on the warm rocks beneath him and relaxing his body to the fullest. 

Then he feels a strong hand on his thigh, and when he opens his eyes he recognizes the other visitor. It’s an unfamiliar face but he likes the forward look in this person’s eyes, so he accepts their advances. He reaches out to put one hand where the stranger’s neck meets his shoulder and pulls them closer. He himself is rather tall and broad, but his opposite couldn’t be much smaller than him with a handsome face and broad shoulders. Nukh likes strong lovers, likes knowing his partner wouldn’t break under his touches.

They kiss, steam engulfing them from the water and making the air even more humid between them. The stranger wastes no time and straddles Nukh, and he can feel the cock of a breeder against his stomach and also the rounding of a belly that’s starting to fill with eggs. He puts his hands there and makes the stranger moan, rubbing small circles and knowing how good that feels, his own belly now being completely empty after today’s happenings. His cock twitches against his companion’s thighs which seems to spur the stranger on and after grinding against him for a while he feels him take his cock in his hand to guide it into his ready and twitching hole. The water around them ripples with their smooth but efficient movements, and the air fills with small moans and panting. Nukh side eyes their spectator while he moves his hips in experienced motions, and he can see the unmistakable small waves in front of them and how they watch in interest and moan every once in a while. 

One hand on his chest moves to slightly pull on a nipple piercing and Nukh revels in the hot pleasure that shoots through the massaged nub. The stranger seems to grow closer to orgasm with every passing second, so Nukh decides to help out a little and rubs the cock that moves against his stomach and presses his finger against the sensitive point beneath the shaft where the the balls start and the stranger starts and moans in surprise, hole twitching frantically, signaling that he just came. Nukh pulls out, still hard, and smiles at him. The stranger lowers his head with thanks and moves away to rest. 

When Nukh looks back to his old acquaintance and sees the hungry eyes and flushed cheeks, he signals them to come over and thinks about how lucky he is today. 


	3. Tyra, Pakko, Uko, Nira – Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is not explicit, just very sweet with belly rubs and memories of sex mentioned

When Tyra comes through the door as the last person to “come home”, Pakko smiles. It is going to be one of those nights, where all four of them would be at home, able to fall asleep in each others arms.   
Especially after today, he can use some platonic cuddling. Nira had bred him very thoroughly, and afterwards he’d had some pretty amazing sex too with three different people … or had it been four?  
“Hey my sweethearts!” Tyra greets them, voice rough from bossing children around all day. Eyes tired but happy, they make their way over to the sleeping place in the middle of the room, soft cushions and blankets all over the comfortable love nest.   
“Welcome home, sunshine.” Uko’s voice is soft and warm like always, and Nira chimes in with a happy “Welcome home!” too.  
Tyra’s eyes land on Pakko then, and a proud glint appears when the big, round belly is spotted.  
“How is our precious incubator?”   
Pakko humms deep in his throat.  
“I can’t wait to lay beside my three girls. Have been waiting for it all day, moving around with this has been a real drag without any of you to take care of me…”  
Nira chuckles behind him, breath fanning his ear when she crawls closer, possessive hand around his middle.  
“You were so good today, you deserve all the cuddles, babe.”   
Pakko sighs when she kisses him, warm naked skin as close to him as possible. Uko is there too, suddenly, pulling Tyra with her. They all lay down, warm bodies coming to rest against each other, cuddling close. Light and loving touches are shared, sweet words are whispered into each others ears. Hands stroke Pakko’s belly, tenderly resting on breasts and thighs too.   
“I will love all of you forever,” Nira whispers, Uko’s face burried against her neck.   
“I will love you more,” Tyra challenges her, and Pakko laughs.   
“Not everything has to be a competition, Tyra, darling,” Uko mumbles with a smile on her face.   
They banter for a little longer, and Pakko feels his eyelids grow heavier. He rests his head on Tyra’s arm who starts patting bis belly again, comforting moves over taut skin.  
“Good night, my precious,” she whispers against his bearded cheek, and he smiles, kisses her for a little while before settling down for good and taking the feeling of warm skin against his own and unconditional love with him into his dreams.


	4. Rem & Kahim – Fabric Shopping

At first he doesn’t pay it any mind. It has happened before, and just as feeling deliciously full and tight all day is normal for him by now, Rem thinks he can deal with this egg that’s rubbing a very sensitive spot inside him. Plus, it was him who asked Kahim to join him here on the market, shopping for nice fabrics to use for some of his clients, so he’d feel bad for drawing out this trip any longer than it has to be.

He’s currently feeling up some nice satin with Kahim by his side, watching him, when he moves just _so_ that the egg presses inside of him just right and he shudders, hot want flaring up in his lower abdomen. Kahim’s eyes fly to his, a question there, but Rem only shakes his head, smiling at him. He continues, putting a hand on his belly and rubbing it absentmindedly while rummaging through some other fabrics.   
“This one is nice, isn’t it?” he asks, turning to Kahim and – _oh_ , that was-  
“Yeah. Beautiful color,” Kahim answers, stepping closer to inspect the cloth in his partner’s now trembling hand. Rem has to close is eyes for a second and breathe because the unwanted ministrations on his prostate are building up a tension inside of him that is getting harder to ignore every second. Reaching this egg on his own is impossible, the only thing that could possibly go in far enough would be Kahim’s dick, but Rem kinda doesn’t want to resort to sexual activities here on the market when he initially came here to be productive.   
“Are you alright, babe?” Kahim asks, voice quiet and deep like always and oh so caring. A hand circles Rem’s back, a comforting touch to keep him focused. Rem sighs and leans into it.  
“It’s just an egg, little annoying thing right there, making me go a little crazy,” he laments, already able to concentrate a little better now that Kahim pulled him out of his dazed monologue. But when he looks into his breeder’s eyes the desire inside him sparks to life again as he watches Kahim’s pupils dilate a little.   
“Oh?” is all he gets as an answer, as well as a hand that settles on his bottom. Damned be this beautiful elf in front of him who manages to drive him even crazier with a simple sultry look.   
“My love, we’re here to – _ah_ – buy … fabrics. I’ll get it over with quickly so we can return home … _mmh_ ,” he moans, the pressure of the egg suddenly all too prominent, as well as the feeling of his tummy’s tightness and his lover’s hands on him. Oh dear …  
“I think it would be more productive if we got rid of this problem right away.” Kahim’s throaty voice is right there by his ear, making him shudder and moan and gods is he glad he’s wearing something long today because there’s no way he could stop what is about to happen and at least his clothes will prevent the fabrics from getting messy. From the corner of his eyes he sees an incubator watching them, fumbling their own cock as Kahim parts the skirt Rem is wearing to get it out of his way.   
“You’re so beautiful, Rem,” Kahim mutters as he roams the hot skin of Rem’s thighs and butt with his hands, and Rem has probably heard this compliment a million times but it still doesn’t cease to make him whimper in need. Right then he feels the egg press just right again, and his voice breaks on a too high moan, just as Kahim’s hard cock pushes in until the first notch. There’s a hand on his belly, stroking it and feeling beneath the fabric for tight skin and oh, Rem is _gone_.   
“ _Ooh_ , _ah_ , Kahim, _yes_ , right _there_ –” he pants, bracing himself on the market stall in front of him while pushing back on Kahim’s thick member and oh gods, he’s seeing stars.   
Kahim goes slow at first, but that’s okay, since in this position the egg is doing wonders inside of him, and it doesn’t take long until he’s a panting and sobbing mess. In the back of his mind he hears the merchant complimenting Kahim’s “magnificent incubator” but it’s no use trying to focus on anything but the incredible pleasure he’s receiving right now. Just when Rem wants to start begging for more, since it’s not quite enough to push him over the edge, Kahim thrusts in as deep as he can, and suddenly there’s no egg anymore but Kahim’s own cock, and it’s pushing against that sweet spot over and over again and Rem’s whole body is twitching with it, and then he feels another egg being pushed inside of him, the sensation of it making him see white for a moment. His back is arched, mouth opened in a silent scream, and there’s another egg, and a third one. He’s already so full, but it feels so good, so good, he can’t think straight, and he’s still coming, even when Kahim pulls out and let’s the skirt fall into place again. 

Rem ends up buying way more fabric than he actually needs, just because he feels bad for wrinkling perfectly fine wares. Kahim looks very pleased for the rest of their little shopping tour, though, which makes Rem smile in return and not regret the little escapade a bit. The tall breeder even gives him some great advice on some of the fabrics, even though he has little to no knowledge about it, and in the end, when Rem comes home and unpacks a dozen wonderful cloths he couldn’t feel happier.


	5. Nira & Tyra & Uko & Pakko – Bondage Edging

He‘s so beautiful, that‘s all Nira can think of right now, her clit hard between her legs, Tyra massaging it for what feels like hours already.   
Her eyes are constantly falling shut, the pleasure almost overwhelming, but her lover is keeping her right there on the edge the whole time, not quite enough to force the eggs to come out but almost enough ministration to start the process.   
But this isn‘t even the best part. What she really enjoys is the writhing mess in front of her that is her beautiful incubator. Pakko is sweating, crying, drooling and leaking onto the floor in front of her, magnificently tied up and toy up his ass where Uko is slowly pushing in and out with a few fingers added to the fun.   
Nira almost isn‘t able to speak, that‘s how far she‘s gone, but the dominant side in her can‘t really be pushed all the way to the back of her mind.   
”Push deeper. He can take it,“ she pants, and Uko obeys. Pakko wails, thighs shaking, shying away from the penetration but simultaneously pushing closer as the pain intensifies.   
”His … aah, his nipples,“ is the next order, just when Tyra rubs over the top of her clit just right and Nira flinches hard, hand shooting up to her mouth to bite the skin there. Her eyes are pressed shut just as she hears Pakko whine in pleasure and pain, nipples being one of his most sensitive areas.  
”Your belly is so beautifully tight, darling, I wish you could fill me up with your clutch,“ Tyra says then, mouth at Nira‘s ear, lips caressing tender skin.   
“I‘d love to fill you with my eggs, babe. Putting them all as deep as i can, making you feel fuller and tighter than you‘ve ever been before…“   
Tyra hums at that, kissing Nira‘s throat as an orgasm starts building up in her abdomen, but just when it would have washed over her, Tyra slows down, calming the storm when they pull away to caress Nira‘s chest.   
Biting her teeth she tries not to scream in frustration, but the initial feeling slowly recedes as she forces her eyes open to look at Pakko again. He‘s sobbing, hips stuttering to find the pressure he needs at this point into the fun, his dick twitching wildly. It‘s ignored though, while Uko wastes no time hammering the toy into his prostate again and again. It almost pushes Nira over the edge, but then again, she wouldn‘t let herself lose control like that.  
With a sharp intake if breath she realizes how gone she has been when there‘s suddenly a mouth closing over her clit and Tyra starts to suck her off.   
The sensation is so strong that it invokes the familiar urgent pull in her abdomen, the sweet pain of the eggs wanting to leave her body. It mixes with the tingling sensation of being kept on the edge of orgasm for an eternity, and soon she‘s shaking under Tyra, having reached the point of needing to breed or else she wouldn‘t be able to find release.   
Slurred words reach her ear, and soon she realizes it‘s Pakko, desperately calling her name. Her hormones go wild at her incubator‘s lustful cries go be bred, and her abdomen starts to contract.  
Tyra feels the tension in her body and moves away with a soft ‘pop‘, grinning at the state their breeder is currently in.  
”Look at you, all horny and desperate for your incubator. Can‘t wait to put all of those eggs in your tight belly up there to join the others to fill him up even more.“  
Nira moans loudly, eyes rolling back into her head.  
”Is he ready, Uko? How far is he gone?“  
”He came two times already.“   
”Wonderful. Keep him just as he is, I bet Nira-darling is ready to devour him just like that.“   
It is almost magical, when Uko pulls out the toy, Pakko sobbing at the lost sensation, and Tyra sets her on fire: ”Breed him, darling, you know you can’t hold it back anymore.“   
Nira shoots up from where she is leaning, and she’s all over him in mere seconds.  
Her clit pushes into Pakko‘s ready hole in one go, and it feels obscenely good. The eggs are almost there already, but she doesn’t care, pushing into her incubator hard and fast, making him cry out with joy and pleasure.   
It is almost brutal, and it would have maybe been too much for both of them if the first egg wasn‘t on it’s way already. Nira gasps, burying herself deep within Pakko with a forceful push, and then the first egg pushes in and Pakko screams. His confined legs tremble, and his chest heaves with stuttering breaths. With every egg, he twitches more, until he comes, trembling like a leaf in the wind.   
Nira‘s belly is shrinking, just like Pakko‘s is growing even more, skin stretching tight over what is probably some dozens of eggs inside of him.   
The only thing left on Pakko‘s tongue is a silent scream when Nira pushes in the last few of the eggs, clit gently nudging them in a little deeper, until they reach the point where they disappear into Pakko‘s belly by themselves.   
She‘s slowly starting to pull out, and Pakko pants, eyes closed, trying to come down from an incredible high, when she‘s suddenly buried inside of him to the hilt again, pushing all of his favorite bittersweet spots.  
He cries out again, eyes flying open, and she doesn‘t stop, starts building up a merciless rhythm again and Pakko scrambles for any kind of leverage until he just can‘t anymore and the only thing he‘s able to do is let go.  
Nira is coming, moaning and twitching while Pakko shudders and shudders and doesn‘t even register the warm pee trickling down his swollen belly and thighs. He‘s in another world, shaken to the core, and only comes down from it when he feels three pairs of soft, caring hands on him, cleaning him up and and untying him, making him feel loved as he only knows from them.


	6. Fyn & Kai – Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai is a trans man who uses neutral & masculine terms for his genitals.

“You’re so hard and wet for me, it’s incredible.”

Kai gasps, gripping the grass underneath him for any kind of leverage. Fyn is fingering him hard and fast, pumping two digits in and out of him, covering his entire hand with the wetness that Kai’s sex emits. Leto just yesterday laid a beautiful egg inside of him, and his body is already reacting to it, sending a relaxing warmth through his belly. Fyn is also feeling the difference, he’s always been rather sensitive for a breeder, picking up the shift in hormones in his partners, his body also responding to it in kind.

That’s the reason they are lying on the ground, Fyn pleasuring Kai with fast strokes, his entrance twitching and body shivering. Kai’s sex drive usually is really high because of the tea he drinks to deepen his voice and the balm he applies for his chest to shrink but with Fyn so close, hormones rushing through both of their bodies, a tension between them that’s almost audible? Collecting wood, the task at hand, is soon forgotten.

“You love it when I do this, fucking you with my hands. Not filling you up with my dick just yet. I know the anticipation drives you crazy.”

A loud moan escapes Kai’s swollen lips when he feels Fyn’s second hand flick his dick, rubbing it in the same cruel pace as his fingers penetrate him, and he can’t keep his eyes from rolling back into his skull, hips starting to buck, trying to get away from the almost torturous ministrations while simultaneously pushing closer.

“You want to get fucked hard and fast until you can’t feel anything anymore. You’re so needy for my cock, especially right now, when Leto filled you with one of her perfect eggs.”

He can feel the spit running down his lips with every harsh pant while he listens to Fyn’s raspy voice in his ear. His talking reminds him of the feeling of Leto’s pretty belly pressed against his back, her hard clit deep inside of him, the feeling of the egg being pressed down gently by it, helping it find it’s way deep into his belly. Kai preferred it like that, forgetting for a second that he was a hatcher, pretending that someone could lay their eggs into him directly.

Fyn pulls out his fingers, smearing Kai’s wetness across his bottom in such a lewd manner that he has to moan himself before he covers his hard cock with it. Kai tries to regain his sanity in the meantime, but Fyn wouldn’t let him get very far with that, because he buries his face in Kai’s crotch, eating him out and sucking his dick and Kai wails, tears on the grass, pushes his ass higher up into the wet heat Fyn’s mouth and tongue provide. 

“Ah, Fyn, please … please fuck me, oh, oh by the spirits-”

Fyn’s cock breaches him, wet heat welcoming it without problems, and Kai’s jaw goes slack with pleasure. He knows this is different than an incubator’s hole, his tight walls will never trigger Fyn’s urge to lay eggs into him, but he’s got to terms with that, instead enjoys Fyn’s bumpy length and the feeling of it hitting so deep inside of him. Fyn continues to fuck him hard and fast, and it’s heaven, it’s paradise, it’s everything.

“I’ll breed you, baby, I’ll - ah - fill you up with my clutch until you can’t walk, fuck, you’ll be so full and heavy-”  
“Yes, fuck, Fyn-”  
Fyn’s hand reaches down, pulling Kai up into a kneeling position with his upper body in the air, pressed back to Fyn’s heaving chest. Kai feels his boyfriend’s hands roaming his body, stroking his belly that’s not yet swollen by the egg inside of him.

“You’ll get so big, and you’ll look so sinfully beautiful, with all those eggs inside of you. My eggs, that I fucked into you because you belong to me, babe. My pretty little Kai…”

Kai is sobbing, reaching back to claw at Fyn’s hips, who somehow manages to set an even faster pace, lewd smacking noises filling the air around them. His thighs are drenched with his own slick, being pushed out by Fyn brutally fucking him and dripping down to the floor. 

“You’re doing so good, babe, ah, hh, now come … ahn- come for me…!”

Kai almost keens, hips bucking wildly, and he absentmindedly realized that he’s not only coming, but also peeing, piss spraying to the ground in front of them while he shudders and moans. 

“Well done, aah, mh, such a good boy, you’re doing so well,” he hears Fyn praise him from behind, while he belatedly notices that he’s already coming inside him, filling him up with thick spurts of come, almost to a point where he can feel and see his stomach bulge. Kai closes his eyes, enjoys the feeling of it while it lasts, and lets himself slump back against the body that is ready to catch his exhausted frame. 


	7. Pakko & Nira – First Time

Pakko grips the sheets beneath him tighter, soft linen crumpling in his sweaty grasp. He thought he prepared himself thoroughly, he doesn‘t get why it‘s such a problem all of a sudden! Hours and hours were spent trying to ask all his friends and older incubator siblings how his first breeding would go, what he should do, how to prepare. He sincerely thought he knew everything there was to know about the act.   
Turns out he doesn‘t, and now this pretty breeder girl above him is quite literally stuck inside him. He‘d been so nervous about this, anxious that he‘d make mistakes, and now it feels like everything is just … going downhill. Like he‘s already failed.  
“Ropahko,” the girl, Nira, says, and he snaps out of his downward spiral of negative thoughts. He turns his head, tries to look over his shoulder into her eyes. He sees worry there, but Nira seems to be calm, even though this must be a little straining, even for her.   
“P-please … call me- ah, call me … Pa- … -kko,” he gasps out, breath shuddering, while he tries to relax his muscles. The pain isn’t even that bad. He did prepare himself, mentally as well as physically, since he thought that his first breeding would probably not be all butterflies and rainbows, but he hadn’t expected for his body to shut down quite like that.   
“Do you want to stop, Pakko …?” Nira asks, voice gentle and soothing, and Pakko hangs his head and breathes for a second. He tries to concentrate on her hands, rubbing small circles into his lower back, fingers tracing patterns on his skin. He’d like to think it helps a little.   
“No,” he says, voice thick but certain, “I, ah, want this. I want to … do it now. I know I’m ready.”  
Nira doesn’t say anything for a while. Pakko swallows hard, clenches his fists before he tries breathing again, wills himself to relax a little. He is lubed up with some ointments which also should spare him from the worst pain, but he’s tight, too tight for Nira to do anything, so he tries and tries and-  
“Okay, Pakko. I don’t want to hurt you, so if it gets too bad, you have to tell me. I’m gonna try moving again.”  
A quick nod, and he braces himself. Nira herself takes a small breath and then- pushes in a little more, and Pakko’s mouth falls open in a silent scream. It hurts, but all the while his body is screaming at him for more, to fuck him deeper, to finally finally be filled with eggs, and it’s almost too much. But he stays strong, feels Nira’s hard clit inside him twitch, feels how the eggs are ready and making this all the harder.   
“Fff- fuuuck- ah …” he pants, eyes pressed close, and if his arms wouldn’t be shaking so badly, he would maybe try to stroke his cock to find at least some relief.  
“Please,” he begs because maybe Nira is nice enough to do it for him, “Please-“  
She stops again, and Pakko sobs in relief as well as frustration. He feels it now, though, the slight tremble of Nira’s hands and legs, how short her breath is starting to come. She’s fighting for control, and Pakko has to hold back a moan at this.   
“Please touch me,” he whispers, hair sweaty and falling into his face when he tries to look at her again, and Nira moans, a deep sound in the back of her throat. Soon Pakko feels a hand on his cock, and Nira strokes him, at first deliberately slow, then faster. Yes, he thinks, that’s it, that’s going to do it-  
And then he feels the first egg and he very nearly screams. It’s still so tight, too tight, how-  
Nira pants now, brows furrowed, but when she opens her eyes, she looks at Pakko and he knows it’s gonna be alright somehow.  
So he braces himself once again, and feels the egg nudge his hot walls. It’s not even fully come out of Nira’s ovipositor, and he’s already on the brink of feeling overwhelmed at the sensation. Yes, he thinks, silently trying to make his body obey, yes, that’s what he wants. The egg is hot inside of him, feels even hotter than his own skin, and slowly it moves out of Nira’s twitching clit. Pakko can’t hold back the whine at the feeling of this egg breaching his muscles, still locked around Nira oh so tightly. Then it slows down, and Pakko very nearly screams.   
“You’re doing so well, Pakko dear,” Nira pants, and he almost forgot about her hand on his dick, but she’s still stroking him, fingers tight around his swollen, dripping member.   
“Please,” he whines again and doesn’t know what he’s begging for, because it’s just so much, it feels like his nerves are on fire-  
Nira breathes hard, like she is in pain, and tries to move, but she’s stuck, the egg is right there but it won’t move, won’t go further, and Pakko feels tears of frustration prickling at the corner of his eyes.   
“It’s ok,” Nira pants, stroking Pakko’s back with tender hands, “You’re so good and brave for me, taking my clutch, it’s fine, darling.”  
Pakko bites down hard, but he calms down at the soothing words. It’s fine, he repeats in his head. The egg inside him continues to deliciously burn his insides, so he concentrates on that, wills his body to accept it.   
And then Nira fucks into him once, one deliberately forceful thrust and the egg is right where he didn’t know he wanted it, yes, oh god YES-  
Nira is panting hard, now, whispering more soothing words, and Pakko thinks he’s going to faint because there, there is the next one, he feels it pressing against his inner walls, if it’s going to feel as good as the first one he will go crazy.   
He feels Nira pull back, but she doesn’t get very far because Pakko involuntarily locks down again, and they both shudder and moan, Nira still trapped inside Pakko, and he thinks he’s so close, walls starting to twitch around Nira’s clit, and then the second egg is out and Nira suddenly pushes in again, forcing her egg through the tight ring of muscles and that’s when Pakko comes for the first time, cock twitching violently while he paints the cloth underneath him with his come, moaning and panting.  
“Ah, that’s it, baby. Yes, you feel amazing, you’re doing great-” Nira pants, and fucks a third egg into him, fucks it right against his prostate and Pakko wails, arms shaking, and buries his head into the ground to smother his sobs. There’s almost no pain now, he’s still tight but the pleasure took over, and when Nira braces her arms on each side of his head and presses in again, he’s in heaven, feels the three eggs on their way into his womb set his nerves on fire all over again. With every slow, deep thrust they are closer to their destination, and then it’s there, the first egg, settling into his belly and the feeling of fulfillment he experiences right at that moment is overwhelming. His hormones go crazy, and he gasps, a high moan escaping his throat at the hotness inside his belly now, and Nira moans with him, her body reacting to the signals he’s sending.  
It’s starting to go way smoother then, and when Pakko is finally filled to the brim, he’s cried, screamed, sobbed and laughed. He feels Nira settle against him, both of them lying comfortably on the blankets. She strokes his full belly, a satisfied look on her face, and Pakko moans again, closes his eyes and just feels, feels the eggs inside him, Nira’s eggs, her hand on his bulging tummy, and thinks that he can’t wait for her next clutch.


	8. Rem & Kahim – Exhausted but Needy

“Hey, darling, do you – ah – want to lie down …?”  
Rem’s knees are trembling as hard as Kahim’s behind him, although the reason is rather different. They have been fucking for what must be hours now, Kahim’s belly filled to the brim with eggs, desperate to let them all finally go.  
Rem had been on a trip into the woods, visiting Leto, Kai and Fyn to deliver some clothes, and it had taken longer than expected because a thunderstorm had forced him to change his plans. He had known that Kahim was due pretty soon, and his anxiety for his lover had made the wait even more agonizing.  
Kahim’s breaths are short and shallow, his movements still urgent even though exhaustion is threatening to bring him to his knees (only in a manner of speaking, because that’s literally the position they’re in right now). His legs are shaking from the sheer effort of staying upright, and he pushes his ovipositor into Rem in quick, messy thrusts. He already put most of his eggs into Rem’s womb, but there are still a significant number of them left, and Rem knows Kahim’s strength is coming to an end. Since he hasn’t gotten an answer from his lover yet, he thinks that maybe he didn’t hear him well enough with his face halfway pressed into a cushion. Rem tries to get into a more upright position, just as another egg presses it’s way agonizingly slow past his prostate to join the others, and his knees buckle, he’s suddenly so close to the edge-  
“Babe, ah, Kah- hh, Kahim, let’s lie down, come on, you’re so tired already-”  
Kahim shudders, and suddenly there’s a slender body pressed along Rem’s back, and he feels Kahim’s heart racing and how his hands are twitching.  
“Rem, love … I’m … I can’t … just- just one more …” He sounds broken and hoarse, sweat dripping from his cold forehead. Rem whines at that, the weight of his lover pressing down on him, making his upper body fall back onto the bench he’s propped against. He shouldn’t have let Kahim alone in this state, he’s still so overwhelmed by his hormones and his instincts to breed. He can’t help but feel very turned on by Kahim’s urgency, even though he knows he should feel bad.  
“Kahim, dear, I, ah, ahh, I feel your bel- belly,” Rem starts, panting hard because there’s another egg, fuck, he’s almost there, eyes pressed close and fingers tightening into the pillow. “There are still- by the spirits, fuck- there are still some left, we have to lie you down.”  
Kahim wimpers at that, but his movements slow down, and after some moments he’s panting against Rem’s neck, body shuddering and twitching while he keeps his hips still.  
“Good, very good, you’re so good for me,” Rem breathes heavily and tries to collect himself as well. Kahim whimpers again, hands clutching at Rem’s arms and chest.  
“I … don’t know if I can move …” he whispers, and Rem smiles because gods, that’s so hot. He manages to maneuver Kahim into their sleeping corner somehow, which was quite the quest considering his own wobbly legs and his freshly swollen belly. But as soon as Kahim is lying between the cushions and blankets he grips Rem’s arm with a strength he didn’t expect him to still have, and pulls him down so Rem’s back faces his chest again.  
“Ah, Kahim-”  
The breeder enters him again with quick thrusts, and Rem presses back instinctively, and lifts a leg to let his lover penetrate him even deeper.  
“So good, so strong, Kahim, ah, fuck me, agh, uh, you’re doing so well, fill me up with your clutch-”  
Kahim breathes hard into his ear, trembling arms wrapped around Rem’s leg and chest, and he fucks Rem hard and fast with uneven, urgent thrusts. More eggs are making their way into Rem’s body and the incubator keens and begs, pants and moans while his hands roam over the body behind him and over his own big belly. “Yes, right there, ah, ah, ah, oh fuck, Kahim, breed me, breed me my love-”  
Then Rem’s eyes turn back into his skull as there are suddenly two, three eggs pushing into him, and he’s so full, oh gods, and he comes violently after ages of feeling he was right on the edge, his dick twitching and come splattering onto the sheets below them. Kahim lets out a broken moan into his hair, and then he’s coming too which means that, by the spirits, finally all the eggs are gone. They grip whatever they can hold onto, their bodies, the blankets under them, shaking and twitching through their orgasms, and if Rem already feels like he’s gonna pass out, he doesn’t wanna know how Kahim feels right now.

He doesn’t know how long they’re lying there, just breathing and touching and letting the exhaustion of this session get the better of them. After some time, Rem wiggles out of Kahim’s hold and turns around. Kahim's eyes remind him of the color of the rain in the woods, and his pale, thin lips smile at him. Rem smiles back, cradles Kahim’s sweaty face in his equally clammy hands, and kisses him languidly.


	9. Mik & Condo – Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgot to mention that i also have a furaffinity account where i'm uploading the tumblr art, same username.

Mik loves waking up to exploring hands and lips on his body, slowly coaxing him out of his sleep dazed state, a fluid transition from lustful dreams prompted by sweet touches to wakefulness and the thrill of anticipation.  
So he stretches languidly while strong hands continue mapping his body, and opens his eyes, gazing up at Condo who smiles down at him, eyes wrinkling with what seems to be part mirth and part affection.  
“Good morning,” Condo whispers, leaning down again to nose at Mik’s hair just above his ear, tickling him in the process.  
“Morning, my love,” Mik answers and giggles hoarsely, voice still sleep strained. Condo smiles again, mouth now closing in on Mik’s soft lips, a short, sweet press of lips.  
“So impatient,” Mik huffs when his partner doesn’t waste much time with kissing him, and starts kissing, licking and biting tenderly down his throat to his chest. He’s getting excited himself though, cock starting to grow harder with every second ticking by, and he spreads his legs as a sign that he’s into whatever Condo has in his sleeves for him today. Soon he feels a hand on his thigh, light touches on his skin there and he sighs happily. Condo hums against his skin, kissing along his collarbone, his dreads falling down over his broad shoulders and onto Mik’s body, making him squirm a little as they tickle him. Mik has half a mind on Condo’s rather obvious intentions, because he loves teasing Mik to the point where he’s a sobbing mess because of all the pleasure but withholding of any kind of release. But Mik is more than ready to play along, basking in the feeling of so much attention, and he can’t get enough of the addicting lust Condo knows how to build up within him.  
After what feels like a short eternity, Condo finally closes his lips around one of Mik’s nipples and Mik moans as pleasure sparks through him, making his body twitch. He goes to bury his hands in Condo’s locks, but Condo’s hand that’s not massaging his thigh is suddenly there, pressing his hands up into the cushions below them.  
“Ah, babe, yes, more-”, he moans, and Condo feels generous (or wicked, sometimes he doesn’t know) enough to put the swollen nub between his teeth and carefully pulls. Mik wails, back curving up to meet Condo, who lets go to not hurt his beloved. He grins though, kissing Mik fiercely, before he rushes down to torture his other nipple with kisses and rough licks. Mik is panting, breath leaving his body in shuddering huffs, and he tries to rut his hips against Condo’s, but the hand on his thigh presses him down, holds him still against the ground and Mik lets go of a frustrated noise that comes from deep down his throat. And then, where Condo was sucking his nipple lightly into his mouth and pulled his lips up again and again, he suddenly starts sucking them with a lot more force, like he really is trying to force something out of them, and Mik screams. His figure is wrecked by a full body shudder, and his hips desperately try to buck up against the hand holding him down, head falling back in blind pleasure. He can feel his own saliva dribbling down his chin but he’s not capable of controlling the reactions of his body.  
Condo continues to drive him crazy, mouth closed around the areola, sucking on it as hard as he can while letting his tongue play with the oversensitive nub, rubbing it against it with vigor. Mik almost doesn’t realize that Condo let go of his arms, and does so only when two of Condo’s fingers come up, each stroking the tender, dark pink skin around the nub before closing in and trapping it, pulling up harshly.  
“Oh, oh spirits, oh shit, ah, babe, please, please please please-”  
Condo starts kneading the fat around Mik’s abused nipple between his fingers.  
“Fuck, please, fuck me, Condo, please, ah, I need - I need you, darling-aah-”  
It takes one well timed bite around Mik’s sore areola and a deliberately aimed finger pressing into his prostate to trigger one of the most intense orgasms Mik has had in a while, dick twitching wildly against his stomach, painting it with his come, thick spurt after thick spurt, his incubator hormones providing so much that it starts dribbling down his trembling sides, onto the sheets. Condo watches him after pressing one last kiss to both of his sore nipples, making Mik moan brokenly, and his dick jump, releasing even more fluid.

When Mik finally comes down, Condo is there, cleaning him up, and they fall back into the cushions, spooning, and Condo’s rock hard erection pressing into Mik’s back makes him excited for what is to come later. 


End file.
